seekers_notesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wish Fountain
Wish Fountain is a Hidden Object Location in the Seeker's Notes: Hidden Mystery game. Hidden deep in the woods lies a mystical fountain that grants wishes to those lucky enough to find it. Wish Fountain was introduced to the game as part of the Enchanted Spring Update released on May 14, 2018 and comprises the first part of the update's Timed Challenges. Wish Fountain is the 51st location to be added to the Darkwood Town Map. It unlocks for new players at Game Level 147. Diary Entry: Unlocking and Open Quest Wish Fountain unlocks at Game Level 147. During the Enchanted Spring special event challenge, Players level 11 or higher were able to unlock this event location. A quest will be given by Ben to help find the missing Wish Fountain Key to open its locked gates. The Key is obtained by exploring any of the other unlocked Hidden Object Locations or by playing either the Haunted Lights or Treasure Box Puzzles and successfully completing it. Once found, Helen will give Players a set of 10 Natural Crystal Access Passes to start. For the duration of the challenge, once unlocked, Wish Fountain requires Special Item access passes to play. In addition to Energy Points, a certain number of the access pass called Natural Crystal is required for each play of Wish Fountain. The number of Natural Crystals needed depends on the Rank of the Location. Natural Crystals can be found by successfully exploring any of the other unlocked Hidden Object Locations or by playing the Haunted Lights or Treasure Box puzzles. The two Puzzles and Regular Locations such as Mayor's Office; Ballroom; Marketplace; Docks; Hunter's House; and Observatory award 3 to 5 Natural Crystals upon successful completion. Premium Locations such as Clothing Store; Dressing Room; Garden; Ship; Antique Shop; and Old Square award 5 to 8 Natural Crystals upon successful completion. Premium Locations are those which require special access items to enter. Once the event ended with the 2018 June Update, Wish Fountain no longer requires Special Items/ Access Passes to play and the Natural Crystal was removed from the game. Wish Fountain is now a Regular Location, requiring only energy to play. Playing this location during special event timed challenges will yield 3 to 5 special event access pass keys per win. Items The following is a list of Hidden Objects that can be found in Wish Fountain. Depending on the Rank and Game Mode you may not have to find all the items in one play of the Location. * Basket * Bell * Book * Butterfly * Chest * Compass * Crystal * Diadem * Flask * Flute * Frog * Goblet * Harp * Hedgehog * Horseshoe * Jewelry box * Lantern * Lock * Magic Ball * Owl * Pouch * Peacock Quill * Quill (blue) * Rose * Scroll * Staff NOTE: Each hidden object item usually has 2 different versions that alternate randomly. Morph mode has its own items that need to be found, separate from those listed above. Collection Item Sets Listed below are the Collection Item sets specific to the Wish Fountain Location. note a random special fixer is also awarded when a collection is combined for the first time. Hints ~~Please list any helpful hints here~~ Category:Hidden Object Game Category:Hidden Object Locations Category:Hidden Object Modes Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Timed Challenges Category:Quests Category:Walkthrough